Love You to Death
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Duo finally tells Hilde his feelings. A bit limey..


****

Love You To Death

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I just love it!

Duo had just finished showering. He was in a deep purple bathrobe. He swung his head to shake off excess water and then towel dried it. As he reached his hand to the mirror cabinet to get some mousse, Hilde set down a can.

"You used it all yesterday, remember?" she said, cocking her head as she held her left hand out, her right hand on her hip. She wore a black halter top, the strings tied behind her neck and blue jeans shorts and she was barefoot. "You know Duo, you use a lot of mousse in your hair and you do is braid it." She laughed, then looked at his long brown hair. _I've never seen him with his hair down. God, he's so sexy._

Duo chuckled, "Gotta keep my hair silky…" He shook his head and droplets of water hit her face. She giggled as she shielded herself. "Oh and we need…" Duo said as he picked up the can and squirted a ball of foam in his hand.

She set down a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, "there ya go!" she smiled and walked off to the living room. Duo caught the site of her profile.

__

She's so beautiful and kind. She's been there for me when I needed someone. And I took her for granted. She nearly died for me and all I did was call her a stupid fool. He thought. _But I'm here again. I didn't want to go anywhere else. I guess I wanted to stay around her. She's an angel. NO, she's more than an angel, she's a goddess. MY_ _goddess. What would I do without her? I love her…I love her to death._ Setting the can down, he walked to the living room.

Hilde had just begun to paint her toenails. When she saw Duo, she put the bottle down and stood up, "need anything?" she asked.

Duo came up to her and picked her up in a tight embrace. He gave her a big passionate kiss. Hilde's eyes widened. Her arms were frozen at her sides. Duo's kiss lasted for about ten seconds and then he set the short pretty German girl back down on her feet. He hugged her again.

"Duo, what was that for?" she asked, amazed.

"Long over due," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hilde," Duo started, "listen, you, me, I…well…."

Hilde smiled, "Duo, you're not going to get all mushy on me, are ya?" She laughed.

__

Great, I start to tell her how I feel and I choke. And then she laughs. 

"Oh, Duo," she murmured, "you don't have to say anything. What matters is that you're here."

"No, Hilde, I've got to say it," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I've got to say it or I'll go crazy. What I'm trying to say is, well, I love you."

She smiled, "is…is that why you came back here?"

Duo shrugged, "I don't know…" then he pulled her into his arms, "I just know that I love you. You risked your life for me, first at the lunar base, then you risked yourself again by letting me stay with you and then again on Libra. No one has done anything like that for me before."

"I never expected for you to tell me something like that," she mumbled into his chest.

"I took you for granted. You've done all these things for me and I give you nothing for return."

"Hey, you make me laugh…you keep me company…" she pulled back.

"Here, let me paint your toenails for you, okay?" he set her back down on the chair and took her left foot as he sat Indian style on the floor. He painted a stripe of red polish on her big toe in the middle followed by another on each side. "You have pretty toes," he commented.

"Thanks," she said, wiggling her toes.

He painted the rest of her foot, blew on it and waved it to dry the polish. Then began to paint her other foot.

"You want your toenails painted?" she asked with a grin.

Duo blushed, "no, that's okay."

Hilde cocked her head while looking at Duo's handsome cobalt eyes. She reached forward and brushed back his bangs, her hands grasped his long hair. "I never saw you with your hair down before," she said, "you look so…just so…"

As though some guys are possessive over their hair, Duo didn't seem to mind that she was touching it. "Yeah, I know I'm a hottie," he moaned. He finished with the rest of her foot. He blew on it and waved it like he did before. "But _you're_ a hottie too." He winked at her and then took the hand she had stroking his hair. He pulled her up in another embrace.

"Duo?" Hilde mumbled.

Duo tilted his head as his lips met Hilde's. He cupped his hand on the back of her head, feeling the silky strands of her hair and another hand on her slender back. Duo's tongue knocked on her teeth, as if it was a key to her mouth. She let opened it wide, letting his tongue enter. Her tongue welcomed his. Hilde moaned while she brought her hands up to Duo's back. She curled her fingers in his wet hair. Then she tightened her eyes while bringing her leg up, pointing it up to the ceiling. She leaned back as the passion seemed to push her like a tidal wave. Sensing her move, Duo pulled her back into him and pulled her up. Hilde leaned forward, pushing herself against Duo. Her lungs ached for air, but she didn't' want to let go of Duo. They finally pulled back, breathing and then they pecked each other's lips.

Their eyes were locked together. "Duo," Hilde whispered, "you're so sexy and funny and amazing…I love you…"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered back. "You're beautiful and so brave, I don't know where I'd be with out you."

"I want you, Duo," Hilde choked out, tears forming in her eyes. "I've wanted you for so long. If you ever left, I--"

Duo silenced her with a kiss, "I'm staying here. I want you too." He lifted her up in his arms as she held hers around his neck. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine," she said with a smile, "yours is a mess!"

Duo laughed and kissed her again. He brought her to her room and set her down gently on her bed. "Are you sure about this," he asked, "I don't' want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Sure I'm sure," she said.

Duo was about to take off his bathrobe, and then stopped. "wait, we need, well, protection." He said, blushing, "I think there's a pharmacy down the block."

"OH, hey, I've got it covered," Hilde said as she leaned over the bed and pulled out her drawer. She went though a few articles, opened a box of condoms and held one up.

"You had these underneath your bed the whole time?" Duo asked. "What else do you got under there?" he peeked underneath the bed as Hilde slid the drawer back under. 

Hilde stood up and pushed the covers over. With a sly grin, she walked to Duo and began to untie his bathrobe. "Next time, Duo, when you take a shower, let me know so we can do it together."

"You got it, babe," he chuckled as he began to untie her halter top. "I'll even let you wash my hair." He caressed her collar bone with his index finger.

Hilde pushed his bathrobe back and it fell at his feet. He undid her shorts and then he set down on the bed, kissing her as he did. And as they began making love, Duo's past came back to his mind. His childhood was torture. Some things he had to steal for, Hilde got for him. He remembered Father Maxwell and Sister Helen dying.

__

Maybe Father Maxwell was right, Duo thought, his chin nuzzling Hilde's shoulder, _there is a god out there. Because he sent me this angel, this goddess, Hilde. The god of death has a goddess to love him. Now I finally have something to believe in. I love her, I love her to DEATH._

****

The End


End file.
